Every day, new database application are developed that use integrated development environments (IDEs) to write database applications and data-sharing applications in programming languages such as C++, C#, Java™ from Sun Microsystems, Inc., etc. Generally, IDEs such as Microsoft Visual Studio® provide tools to help developers develop, debug, and analyze applications during development to work on platform such as Service-Oriented Architecture (SOA). Often database applications and data-sharing applications are written to include data access application programming interfaces (APIs) to make SQL queries from the applications during execution.
Activex Data Object.NET (ADO) is a programming module that provides consistent access to data sources such as Microsoft SQL Server, as well as data sources exposed through OLE DB and XML. ADO.NET provides intervening components to convert a common request message into the specific request message of a particular service. Data-sharing consumer applications can use ADO.NET to connect to these data sources and retrieve, manipulate, and update data. ADO.NET allows a client application to communicate with any available service through an existing ADO.NET interface. This removes the requirement for the client to contain unique customization for each service available in a network.
What is needed is a computer executable instruction wherein an instruction is used to determine which customized dynamic-link library (DLL) to load based upon an identification found in a configuration file in order to talk to a service in the service layer in the network.
Therefore, present invention disclosure describes such a tool that improves usability of the above mentioned applications.